Unexpected Love
by Elektra-BR
Summary: Durante as férias, antes de HP5, Snape é obrigado por Dumbledore a passar um tempo na sede da Ordem da Fênix, com Sirius, Lupin e os Weasley!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Um barulho de desaparatação corta o silêncio da noite. Todos estão dormindo em Grimmauld Place. Todos menos um. Sirius estava na cozinha, tomando um copo de chá e lendo o Profeta do dia anterior pela 3ª vez quando é distraído por um barulho na porta da frente. Imediatamente ele se levanta, derrubando sua xícara, que se quebra em vários pedaços e correndo até a porta. Ninguém além dos membros da ordem sabem a localização da casa, pois essa está sobre o Feitiço Fidelius. Rapidamente puxa a porta aberta, sem nem se preocupar em pegar sua varinha tanto a preocupação e o que vê o assusta.  
Snape está desmaiado nos degraus da casa, sua roupa rasgada em vários lugares, sangue saindo rapidamente de suas feridas e sujando o chão de vermelho.  
Desesperado com a situação Sirius usa um feitiço para levitar Snape para dentro da casa, até um sofá na sala. Rapidamente vai até a lareira, joga pó de flú e chama pela Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, mas ninguém responde. Então procura o diretor de Hogwarts em sua sala, mas esse também não responde.  
Voltando para a sua sala, Sirius desesperadamente começa a cuidar de Snape sozinho.  
As únicas pessoas na casa naquela noite é Lupin, que ainda está se recuperando da Lua Cheia duas noites atrás, e mais dois aurores que ele não conhece direito e nem confia muito, então Sirius resolve tomar conta da situação sozinho.  
Infelizmente, Sirius descobre que isso não é tão fácil quanto pensou que seria. Sirius nunca foi muito bom em medibruxaria.  
Snape continua perdendo muito sangue e desesperado Sirius corre até o seu quarto e pega todas as poções que encontra em seu armário, sem se preocupar com o que são. Corre de volta para a sala, pulando vários degraus de cada vez e derrubando algumas poções pela escada em sua pressa.  
Chegando a sala, Sirius se ajoelha na frente do sofá, jogando o resto de frascos de poções no chão enquanto luta pra se lembrar qual é a Poção de Reposição de Sangue.  
"V-ver-vermelha" – Sirius ouve em uma voz fraca vinda do sofá. Quase derruba outro frasco de poção em seu susto de ver o homem consciente, mas se recupera rapidamente e pega o único frasco com um líquido vermelho dentro e destampa, levando até a boca de Snape, que bebe tudo, engasgando um pouco.  
"E agora? O que eu faço?" – pergunta Sirius desesperadamente, sacudindo o corpo de Snape.  
Snape resmunga de dor e Sirius para rapidamente, pegando o resto dos frascos no chão e levantando para Snape ver.  
"A ver-verde e a a-amare-rela" – Snape fala e Sirius leva uma de cada vez até seu lábio.  
Após tomar as poções Snape parece melhor, seu corpo não treme tanto e seu rosto parece mais relaxado, mas apesar da dor ter diminuído, suas feridas ainda estão abertas e perdendo sangue.  
Sirius trata de terminar de rasgar a sua camisa e convoca um pano e uma bacia da cozinha. Com um feitiço _Aguamenti, Sirius enche a bacia de água e molha o pano.  
Tentando não reparar no tórax bem definido do outro homem, Sirius passa o pano lentamente por cima de todas as feridas, limpando o sangue. Havia cortes por tudo. De cima a baixo do peito de Snape tinha corte. Não tinha uma parte sem algum machucado. Após limpar o que conseguia do sangue, Sirius começou a passar sua varinha por cima do peito de Snape, fazendo todos os feitiços que conseguia se lembrar para fechar os cortes.  
Após quase uma hora todos os cortes no peito de Snape estavam fechados, mas ele ainda estava perdendo sangue, pois o chão estava coberto de sangue. Administrando outra poção _de Reposição de Sangue, Sirius vira Snape de costas e encontra mais cortes por tudo.  
Mais uma hora se passa para fechar todos esses cortes e quando acaba, Sirius está exausto. Se levantando de onde está ajoelhado no chão ao lado do sofá, Sirius usa sua varinha para levitar Snape até um dos quartos vazios da casa, limpando o sangue do chão e do sofá com um floreio de sua varinha antes de sair da sala.  
Depositando Snape na cama de casal vazia, Sirius vai até o banheiro se limpar. Quando volta para o quarto, se senta na ponta da cama, passando sua varinha uma última vez por todo o corpo de Snape em um feitiço de diagnóstico. Quando conclui que Snape está tratado da melhor maneira possível no momento Sirius se levanta da cama para ir para o seu quarto quando sente uma mão segurando a sua.  
"Fique" – Snape sussurra, seus olhos quase fechando de cansaço.  
Decidindo que a melhor opção é ficar, Sirius anda até o outro lado da cama e deita.  
"Obrigado" – Snape diz, antes de desmaiar novamente.  
Sirius se vira do outro lado, tentando convencer a si mesmo que só está ficando ao lado de seu inimigo porque ele é a única pessoa que pode ajudá-lo caso ele piore durante a noite, e não porque ele está preocupado com o outro homem.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Snape acordou cedo, seu corpo estava dolorido, mas isso ele já esperava, depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. O que ele não esperava era acordar com outro corpo ao seu lado na cama.  
Sirius estava deitado com a cabeça em seu peito, um braço em cima de sua barriga e Severo estava com sua mão nas costas de Sirius, abraçando o homem de volta.  
Apavorado Severo tenta empurrar Sirius de cima dele, mas isso só faz o homem abraçar ele mais forte e se aconchegar mais em seu peito.  
"O que você pensa que está fazendo cachorro maldito? Sai já de cima de mim seu imbecil." – Snape grita, assustando Sirius, que levanta da cama em um pulo.  
"O que...Cadê ... Como..." – falava Sirius, olhando para os lados, sem entender nada.  
"Quem te deu o direito de dormir na minha cama, ainda por cima deitando em cima de mim?" – pergunta Snape ameaçadoramente.  
"Err...você me pediu pra ficar ontem a noite." – respondeu Sirius.  
"Ah claro, tenho que não quis dizer que você podia dormir abraçado comigo." – Snape responde irritado.  
"Err... foi sem querer. Eu devo ter virado durante a noite." – responde Sirius, corando.  
Snape continua olhando para Sirius como se o homem tivesse duas cabeças por mais um tempo, mas depois decide que não vale a pena continuar com essa briga pois está muito cansado e deita novamente na cama, com intenção de dormir por mais algumas horas.  
Snape sente a cama ao seu lado afundando novamente e olha para o lado surpreso.  
"O que você está fazendo?"  
"O que parece que eu to fazendo Snape? Eu vou voltar a dormir é claro. Não são nem 6 horas ainda." – responde Sirius, se deitando ao lado do inimigo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo os dois dividir uma cama.  
Cansado demais para outra discussão agora, Snape se vira e volta a dormir, pretendendo continuar a conversa uma outra hora.

A próxima vez que Sirius acorda ele está sozinho na cama. O lado que Snape antes dormia está arrumado. Olhando no relógio ao lado da cama, Sirius vê que já é pouco mais 8 horas. Levantando-se, ele vai até o banheiro tomar um banho rápido e desce para a cozinha tomar café da manhã.

"Severo, o que está fazendo aqui? Dumbledore não avisou que você estaria em Grimmauld Place." – perguntou Molly surpresa ao entrar na cozinha e ver o Mestre de Poções sentado em uma das cadeiras lendo o Profeta Diário.  
Molly vem a Grimmauld Place todos os dias de manhã, após alimentar sua família n'A Toca, preparar café da manhã para os habitantes da casa.  
"Dumbledore não sabe que estou aqui. Tive um pequeno acidente a noite passada e aparatei aqui acidentalmente. Como estava cansado, resolvi passar a noite aqui mesmo, ao invés de aparatar para minha casa." – respondeu Snape, omitindo a parte de que estava cansado demais após ter sido seriamente torturado por horas para não preocupar a bruxa.  
Molly olhou estranho para Severo, não acreditando completamente na história, mas resolveu não questionar por hora e começou a preparar o café da manhã.  
Alguns minutos depois os dois aurores que passaram a noite na casa apareceram na cozinha, pegando um copo de café cada para viagem e alguns biscoitos e dizendo que estavam atrasados para o trabalho. Lupin também desceu depois de um tempo, e pegou alguns biscoitos e levou para comer em seu quarto, sem nem reparar em Snape.

Era nove horas da manhã quando Sirius entrou na cozinha. Snape e Molly estavam sentados discutindo a última notícia do Profeta Diário, pelo jeito em que Molly falava e apontava para alguma coisa no jornal. Sirius pegou uma caneca no armário e encheu de café e foi se sentar ao lado de Molly.  
"Sirius, querido, como está?" – perguntou Molly alegremente, fazendo Severo revirar os olhos.  
"Estou ótimo Molly, obrigado." – respondeu Sirius no mesmo tom alegre.  
"Você parece cansado querido, e acordou mais tarde que o normal, aconteceu algo?" – perguntou Molly, tomando um gole de chá de sua xícara.  
"Não consegui dormir direito essa noite, porque alguém me fez ficar acordado até tarde." – respondeu Sirius, olhando fixamente para Snape, fazendo Molly se engasgar no chá.  
Percebendo o seu erro, Sirius tenta se explicar, mas Molly o interrompe.  
"Não precisa explicar querido." – diz Molly, se levantando rapidamente e se dirigindo a porta da cozinha.- " Tenham um bom dia Sirius, Severo. Até mais." – ela sai da sala, resmungando em voz baixa.  
Sirius olha para Snape, que está olhando de volta para ele, com os olhos arregalados.  
"O que você acha que está fazendo Black? Seu imbecil, agora ela vai pensar que nós estamos dormindo juntos" – esbravejou Snape, se levantando e saindo também da cozinha.  
Sirius segue Snape até a sala –"Ah, então é tudo minha culpa? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto tentando explicar a situação pra ela?"  
Nesse momento Lupin desce as escadas e vê os dois discutindo.  
"O que aconteceu? Que situação? O que você está fazendo aqui Severo?" – pergunta Remo, genuinamente confuso.  
Os três se sentam no sofá e poltronas na sala e Sirius conta o que aconteceu na noite anterior e na manhã entre acordar juntos na cama e a conversa com Molly. Ao final da história, Remo está ajoelhado no chão, rindo.  
"Não tem graça Aluado. Agora Molly deve estar pensando que eu e Snape estamos juntos." – Sirius repreende Lupin, que só ri ainda mais.  
"Vo-você e Sna-nape... jun-juntos... OMT" – diz Lupin, tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
"Que bom que você está se divertindo as nossas custas Lupin." – diz Snape, olhando para o lobisomem bravo.  
"Ok" – começa Lupin seriamente. – "Acho que vocês não tem com o que se preocupar. Não acho que Molly contará para ninguém sobre vocês...sobre o que ela pensa que está acontecendo entre vocês" – se corrige Lupin, após ver o melhor amigo olhando bravamente para ele.-"Amanhã, quando ela vier preparar o nosso café da manhã você fala com ela e explica a situação Sirius."  
Os dois concordaram que isso era mesmo o melhor a fazer. Snape se levanta para ir embora quando Dumbledore sai da lareira.  
"Ah, meu menino, que bom que te encontrei aqui ainda. Molly me mandou uma carta avisando que você estava aqui, pois ela pensou que você não o faria. Estava preocupado sem notícia de você a quatro dias. O que aconteceu Severo?" – perguntou Dumbledore se sentando na poltrona de frente a Snape.  
"Nada demais, diretor." – responde Snape despreocupadamente.  
"Nada demais? Você está doido Snape? Você apareceu aqui desmaiado, com cortes por todo o corpo e fala que não é nada demais?" – grita Sirius, se levantando do sofá, assustando os outros ocupantes da sala. Novamente Snape se pergunta se Black perdeu a cabeça.  
"Bom, Severo?" – Dumbledore pergunta, olhando-o por baixo de seus óculos preocupado.  
"O Lorde das Trevas estava de mau humor a noite passada, pois um de seus ataques deu errado e perdemos dois comensais. Ele resolveu descontar em alguns de nós." – responde Snape, olhando para o chão.  
"Entendo. E como você está agora meu menino?" – pergunto o velho bruxo.  
"Ele está bem diretor, eu tratei dele a noite passada." – responde Black, fazendo Snape olhar para ele espantado.  
"Eu estou bem diretor. Não há nada com que se preocupar." – responde Snape, olhando para Black irritado.  
"Bom, se está tudo certo mesmo, então eu já vou indo." – diz o velho, se levantando e indo em direção a lareira.-" Ah, e Severo, seria bom se você ficasse mais alguns dias aqui em Grimmauld Place, só para termos certeza que está bem." – concluiu Dumbledore, sumindo na lareira.  
" Se Dumbledore acha que vou passar um minuto a mais do que o necessário na mesma casa que vocês dois ele está muito enganado." – diz Snape, entrando na lareira, jogando o pó de flú e chamando 'Spinner's End'. Nada aconteceu.  
Ele sai da lareira enquanto os outros dois homens ficam olhando para ele estranhamente. Snape vai até a porta e pega a maçaneta. A porta nem se mexe. Ele puxa novamente. Nada. Pega sua varinha e tenta '_Alohomora'._ Nada. Após mais alguns feitiços para abrir, Snape desisti. Voltando para o centro da sala, ele vira no calcanhar, para aparatar, mas novamente nada acontece. Após várias tentativas frustradas Snape desiste e sobe até o quarto onde passou a noite, deixando pra trás os dois homens rindo dele.  
_'Ótimo, estou preso aqui com o cachorro e o lobo' _pensa Snape irritado.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tédio. Era o que ele estava sentindo agora. Desde que entrou em seu quarto após tentar em vão sair da casa, Snape só saiu do quarto uma vez para ir a cozinha pegar um prato de comida que Molly Weasley havia deixado preparado para eles.  
Em seu quarto, Severo pensa em algum jeito de sair da casa. Anda de um lado para o outro do quarto pensando em tudo o que poderia estar fazendo agora. Trabalhando em seus projetos de poções novas. Lendo um livro novo. Tomando um chá enquanto lê um livro novo para ajudar em seu projeto de poções. Mas não, ele está preso nessa casa. Irritado vai até a janela olhar para o céu lá fora. '_Espera. A janela. Porque não pensei nisso antes?' _pensou bravo consigo mesmo. Com cuidado ele tenta abrir a janela, e diferente da porta ela se abre normalmente. '_Finalmente, liberdade. '_ Pensa respirando o ar fresco da tarde. Subindo na janela, Severo segura em uma árvore na frente da janela para descer pela árvore. O que ele não esperava era sua capa ficar presa na fechadura da janela, fazendo ele se desequilibrar quando foi puxar sua capa livre e ficar pendurado na janela de ponta cabeça.

Sirius estava passando pelo corredor de sua casa após passar a tarde com Remo conversando quando ouve gritos vindo do quarto de Snape.  
Preocupado que o homem ainda esteja machucado da noite anterior, Sirius entra no quarto sem bater e começa a rir do que encontra.  
Ele só consegue ver as pernas do inimigo para dentro do quarto e quando vai até a janela para ver o que aconteceu Snape está lá pendurado.  
"Você vai ficar ai rindo ou vai me ajudar a sair daqui?" – pergunta Snape bravo.  
"Co-como vo-você ficou assim?" – Sirius pergunta entre sua risada.  
"Me tira logo daqui seu cachorro imundo e depois eu te conto" – Snape esbravejou.  
"Deveria deixar você ai por mais algumas horas para você aprender a não tentar escapar pela janela. Na sua avançada idade isso é perigoso, sabia?" – Sirius diz, se acalmando um pouco do ataque de risos.  
"Nós temos a mesma idade Black, você está insultando você também. Agora me tira daqui."  
"Ok, eu vou te tirar, só espera eu buscar a câmera primeiro. Não posso perder essa oportunidade." – diz Sirius saindo do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois Snape ouve passos no quarto novamente e um barulho de flash. 'Maldito cachorro' pensa. Sirius então puxa Snape para dentro do quarto.  
"Então, quer me contar como você ficou assim." – perguntou Black, escondendo a câmera na sua roupa.  
"O que você acha Black? Eu estava tentando sair é claro. Mas Dumbledore deve ter enfeitiçado as janelas também, pois minha capa ficou presa." – responde Snape irritado, causando Sirius ter outro ataque de risos.  
"Não tem graça nenhuma Black. Agora saia do meu quarto que eu tenho mais o que fazer." – diz Snape se sentando na cama.  
"Vem." – diz Sirius puxando o outro homem pelo braço para fora do quarto.  
"O que você acha que está fazendo Black?" – pergunta Snape se soltando de Sirius e se virando para voltar ao quarto.  
"Te salvando do tédio Snape. Ou você pretende ficar trancado no seu quarto sem fazer nada por dias? Até onde sabemos pode demorar até Dumbledore deixar você sair." – diz Sirius.  
"E o que você propõe que eu faça Black?" – pergunta Snape, interessado.  
"Bom, se você já esqueceu, tem uma biblioteca enorme nessa casa. Mas se você não está interessado, pode voltar para o seu quarto." – responde Sirius, virando e indo em direção a biblioteca.

"Aceita uma bebida?" – pergunta Sirius, distraindo Snape do livro que está lendo.  
Os dois estão sentados na biblioteca a quase duas horas. Após Sirius mencionar a biblioteca, Snape não perdeu tempo de entrar no aposento e percorrer as várias prateleiras a procura de livros interessantes. Dez minutos depois ele estava sentado numa poltrona com uma pilha de uns dez livros ao seu lado, enquanto Sirius também pegou um livro e se sentou na poltrona da frente para ler.  
Sirius se levanta da poltrona e vai até um armário de bebidas e serve dois copos com Whisky de fogo e entrega um para Snape e toma um gole do seu, voltando a ler seu livro.  
Alguns minutos depois Sirius fecha o livro furiosamente e o coloca na mesa de centro junto com os outros livros que Snape havia pego.  
"Qual o problema Black? Esse livro é muito difícil para o seu cérebro do tamanho de um amendoim entender? Estou surpreso que você saiba ler em primeiro lugar." – diz Snape debochadamente.  
"Muito engraçado Snape, olha como estou rindo." – diz Sirius com sarcasmo. -"Só porque nem todos aguentam ler por duas horas seguidas, não quer dizer que não sabemos ler. Estou entediado. Que tal uma partida de xadrez?" – pergunta Sirius se levantando e indo até uma mesa no canto, onde o tabuleiro de xadrez já está montado, sem esperar uma resposta.  
"Você pelo menos sabe jogar xadrez?" – pergunta Snape duvidosamente enquanto marca onde parou no livro e o deixa na mesa de centro, se levanta e vai até a mesa com o tabuleiro.

"Dá pra jogar logo, não tenho o dia todo para esperar você pensar." – diz Snape irritado na 3ª vez que Black demora para jogar.  
"Err...desculpa." – responde Sirius constrangido, mexendo sua peça no tabuleiro.  
Sirius havia se distraído novamente observando o adversário. Severo estava inclinado na sua cadeira, olhando para o tabuleiro atentamente, com uma mão no queixo, seus longos dedos elegantes passando por seus lábios enquanto pensava. _'Espera, eu realmente usei Severo e Elegante na mesma frase?' _Pensou Sirius espantado e irritado _'Esse é o seboso que eu estou pensando. Não tem nada de elegante no seboso'_.  
Mas Sirius estava enganado. Durante o jogo ele se perdeu observando o inimigo várias outras vezes. Vendo-o assim, tão concentrado no jogo, Severo chegava a ser quase charmoso. Sua roupa preta combinava com sua aparência e longe das fumaças de poções seu cabelo não estava mais seboso. Seu rosto apesar de não ser bonito, combina com o homem. E se Sirius se lembrava bem, ele escondia um corpo bem definido. '_Droga, o que eu estou pensando? Esse é o Snape, meu inimigo.' _Pensa Sirius irritado, movendo outra peça no tabuleiro.

"_Xeque_-_mate_." – diz Snape pela segunda vez aquela tarde, derrubando o Rei branco do adversário.  
Os jogos foram muito difíceis. Sirius jogava melhor do que Severo imaginava, mas no final, Severo conseguiu ganhar as duas partidas.  
"Outra partida?" – pergunta Sirius e Severo concorda.  
Enquanto arrumavam o tabuleiro para mais uma partida, Remo entrou na sala, dizendo que o jantar estava pronto. Os dois homens nem tinha percebido que já estava na hora da janta, pois estavam concentrados no jogo.

"O que é isso? Eu não vou comer essa gororoba." – diz Snape, olhando com nojo para uma panela de macarrão na mesa.  
"É a única coisa que tem para comer." – diz Sirius, se servindo.  
"Quem fez isso? Cadê a comida da Molly?" – perguntou Snape bravo.  
"Eu que fiz, pois a comida da Molly acabou no almoço. Se você não quiser comer, passe fome então, pois é o que tem pra hoje." – respondeu Remo, também se servindo do macarrão.  
"Você não tem um elfo doméstico não?" – pergunta Snape.  
"Você diz o Monstro? Ele me odeia. Se eu deixasse ele fazer a comida nessa casa, era capaz dele colocar veneno no lugar de tempero." – responde Sirius, rindo.  
"Ou você come a minha comida, ou passa fome." – terminou Lupin.  
"Eu prefiro passar fome do que comer esse...esse...esse negócio." – diz Snape, saindo da cozinha e voltando para a biblioteca para continuar lendo seu livro.

Para a diversão dos outros dois homens na cozinha, Snape volta menos de uma hora depois e pega um prato do macarrão e sai novamente da cozinha, murmurando irritado: "Amanhã quem prepara o jantar sou eu."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Ei, aluado, o que você acha do Snape?" – perguntou Sirius enquanto os dois estavam sentados em um canto da cozinha esperando Snape terminar de preparar o café da manhã.  
Molly não tinha aparecido naquele dia como de costume, apenas enviando uma mensagem via coruja dizendo que não poderia vim naquele dia. Sirius suspeitou que tivesse algo a ver com o que ela pensa que está acontecendo entre ele e Snape. Por esse motivo Snape foi recrutado para preparar o café dos três homens.  
"Ãh... Ele é uma boa pessoa...quer dizer...ele tem os seus problemas e ...err...ele...porque você tá perguntando isso agora Sirius?" – disse Lupin, sem jeito.  
"Nada não...só curiosidade..." – respondeu Sirius igualmente sem jeito. Lupin olhava para ele desconfiado.

"Aqui está, panquecas." – disse Snape, colocando o prato de panquecas no meio da mesa.  
Enquanto os três comiam Snape olhava para Sirius estranhamente. Ele havia ouvido a conversa entre os dois homens enquanto preparava o café e queria saber porque Black estava interessado em saber sobre ele. Ele já havia reparado como o homem olhava para ele durante a partida de xadrez no dia anterior e achava estranho o modo que o homem estava se comportando, geralmente eles só discutem e agora Black parece estar preocupado com ele.  
Resolvendo tentar descobrir porque o homem está agindo desse jeito, Severo bola um plano para o dia.

Após o café da manhã, os três homens vão para a biblioteca ler. Sirius levanta os olhos discretamente várias vezes durante a leitura para reparar no inimigo, e Lupin percebe os olhares e desconfia do amigo. Desde que Sirius foi para Azkaban ele não tem ninguém, e agora, preso nessa casa, o amigo continua sozinho. Lupin então resolve ajudar o amigo a encontrar alguém que goste, e se essa pessoa for o Snape, então ele terá muito trabalho para fazer, Remo pensa, começando a planejar um jeito de fazer os dois ficarem juntos. Isto é, se Severo também for Gay, ele terá que descobrir isso, ainda hoje.

"Severo, como você está? Todas as feridas estão curadas? Não sente mais nenhuma dor?" – pergunta Lupin.  
"Não é da sua conta Lupin." – responde Snape grossamente.  
"Mas é da minha, afinal eu que tive que cuidar de você." – perguntou Sirius preocupado.  
"Se você precisa mesmo saber, eu estou bem. Nenhuma dor." – respondeu Snape, olhando estranhamente para o rival.  
Lupin também estranha a pergunta do amigo, mas resolvendo esfriar o clima da sala, pergunta.  
"E o que você planeja fazer nas férias quando sair daqui Severo?"  
"Poções, estou trabalhando em um projeto novo. Nada que você entenderia, pois está acima do seu nível de inteligência." – respondeu Snape curtamente.  
"Só isso? Você vai passar dois meses só fazendo poções? E sair com os amigos, com as garotas?" – tentou Remo novamente, ignorando o comentário rude sobre sua inteligência.  
Snape olha feio para ele, mas não responde e volta a se concentrar em seu livro. Sirius por outro lado olha para o amigo como se ele tivesse ficado louco e sai da sala, fazendo sinal para Lupin segui-lo.

"O que você está fazendo aluado?" – pergunta Sirius assim que os dois estão no corredor.  
"O que você quer dizer Sirius? Só fiz uma pergunta. Só estava puxando assunto." – responde Lupin, tentando não parecer culpado.  
"Puxando assunto Remo? Com o seboso do Snape? Sobre garotas? Você endoidou aluado?" – perguntou Sirius.  
"É almofadinha, só fiz uma pergunta pra quebrar um pouco o clima desagradável que ficou na sala. Nada de mais." – respondeu Lupin, abrindo a porta da biblioteca e voltando para seu lugar.  
'_Ele está planejando alguma coisa. E eu vou descobrir o que._' Pensa Sirius desconfiado.

Após algumas horas na biblioteca lendo, Snape se levanta, dizendo que vai pra cozinha, preparar o jantar, deixando os outros dois sozinhos.  
"Okay, desembucha aluado, o que tá acontecendo com você? Você acha que eu não percebi o modo que você estava olhando para o Snape o tempo todo?" – perguntou Sirius.  
"O que foi Sirius? Está com ciúmes do Snape?" – perguntou Lupin,  
"Dele? Do que você está falando Remo? Porque eu estaria com ciúmes do Snape?" – perguntou Sirius, se levantando e saindo da biblioteca irritado.

Sirius andava pela casa sem rumo, pensando na sua discussão com Remo. O amigo estava certo, quando viu Remo olhando para Snape, Sirius ficou com ciúmes, pensando que o amigo estivesse afim do outro homem. Mesmo sabendo que o amigo é hetero, isso não o impediu de sentir ciúmes dos olhares para Snape. Sirius estava assustado, não sabia por que estava se sentindo assim em relação ao rival.  
Enquanto isso na biblioteca, Lupin teve sua confirmação do que desconfiava. Seu amigo estava sentindo algo por Snape, e ele faria o que pudesse para ajudar.

"Precisa de ajuda?" – perguntou Sirius, entrando na cozinha.  
"Só se eu quiser estragar a comida. Você pelo menos sabe fazer alguma coisa na cozinha além de comer o que os outros fazem para você?" – perguntou Snape.  
"Ãhh, eu sei fazer...err...pipoca." – respondeu Sirius corando.  
Snape bufou e empurrou Black longe do fogão, onde estava preparando uma sopa para os três.  
"Não vai demorar muito agora para ficar pronto." – diz Snape se sentando em uma cadeira na frente de Sirius.  
"Eu vi sua coruja saindo de manhã. Você estava mandando carta para o diretor?" – perguntou Sirius.  
"Sim, perguntei quando poderei ir embora dessa casa, mas ele só respondeu que para minha própria segurança seria melhor que eu ficasse aqui até o fim das férias." – respondeu Severo, não perdendo o olhar de interesse em Sirius.  
Tentando disfarçar Sirius finge estar irritado com essa resposta mas falha miseravelmente.  
"Bom, pelo menos a biblioteca aqui é grande. Você vai ter bastantes livros para te fazer companhia." – diz Sirius parecendo desapontado.  
"Claro, livros..." – diz Severo, com uma piscadinha, fazendo Sirius olhar para ele espantado, e se levantando para desligar o fogo e servir o jantar.

Após a janta, Sirius sobe para alimentar o hipogrifo, enquanto Severo e Lupin vão para a biblioteca. Lupin serve um copo de Whisky para cada e eles se sentam com seus livros nas poltronas.  
"O que foi Lupin? Nunca viu?" – pergunta Snape irritado, após perceber Lupin olhando para ele outra vez.  
"Nada não... ãhh... estou feliz que você e Sirius estão se entendendo bem...Seria desconfortável se nós três tivéssemos que ficar nessa casa juntos se vocês dois estivessem brigando a cada dois minutos." – diz Lupin, olhando para baixo.  
"Você está escondendo algo Lupin. O que é?" – perguntou Severo desconfiado.  
"Nada, só estou falando. Realmente, se não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos, não acreditaria que vocês dois pudessem se dar tão bem." – respondeu Lupin, parecendo mais confortável com a conversa.  
"Nós não nos damos bem Lupin. Black é um cachorro imundo e imbecil. Se não fosse por respeito a Dumbledore, já teria entregado ele para o ministério a muito tempo." – responde Snape, irritado com a coragem do outro homem de questionar ele.  
"Não, você não o entregaria Severo." – diz Lupin, olhando para ele divertido e balançando a cabeça.  
"Lupin, o que você quer dizer com isso? Eu odeio Black, é claro que eu o entregaria." – diz Snape, quase gritando de raiva.  
"Você o odeia mesmo Severo?" – pergunta Lupin, se levantando e saindo da biblioteca, deixando Snape pensando no que acabaram de conversar. Será que ele odeia mesmo Black?

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quando Sirius, Remo e Severo entraram na cozinha no dia seguinte, foi para encontrar com Fred e Jorge Weasley. Os gêmeos vieram para entregar o café da manhã, pois Molly ainda estava doente e decidiram passar o dia com os três homens em Grimmauld Place.  
Os cinco tomaram café da manhã juntos em silêncio e depois foram para a biblioteca. Os gêmeos estavam em um canto da sala jogando Snap Explosivo e Sirius e Remo assistindo e torcendo enquanto Snape tentava ler seu livro.  
"Dá pra vocês fazerem menos barulho? Ou ir para outro lugar, eu to tentando ler em paz." – esbraveja Snape.  
"Já ouviu uma frase que os incomodados que se mudem, professor? Nós somos 4, você é 1, acho que está em desvantagem aqui. Que tal você ir ler em outro lugar, a casa é grande afinal." – diz um dos gêmeos.  
"Olha aqui Weasley..." – começa a retrucar Snape, mas o outro gêmeo interrompe.  
"Vai fazer o que Professor? Tirar pontos da Grifinória? Talvez tenha se esquecido, mas estamos de férias."  
"Nós estamos de férias, Weasley, mas ainda sou seu Professor e exijo respeito." – diz Snape.  
"Já que você concorda que estamos de férias, professor, você precisa relaxar um pouco. Que tal começar por uma partida de Snap Explosivo?" – pergunta o primeiro gêmeo.  
"Se você não percebeu ainda, eu estou ocupado..." – Snape tenta mas novamente é interrompido pelo segundo gêmeo.  
"Você tem dois meses para terminar de ler seu livro Professor, vamos, relaxa e joga uma partida com a gente."  
Decidindo que o melhor a fazer é jogar uma partida e voltar a ler seu livro, pois eles não o deixaram em paz até que jogue, Snape concorda e vai até a mesa onde os quatro estão jogando. Quase uma hora depois os cinco ainda estão jogando. Fred e Jorge estavam espantados de ver seu Professor mais rígido rindo junto com eles, enquanto Sirius olhava para Snape maravilhado (*-*).  
Cansados do jogo, os cinco vão até a sala tomar uma bebida e conversar. Whisky para os três mais velhos e Cerveja Amanteigada para os dois Weasleys.  
"Então Professor, como se sente? Mais relaxado?" – pergunta Fred para quebrar o gelo na sala após todos ficarem uns dois minutos em silêncio.  
"Confesso que foi melhor do que pensava. Mas não pense que isso mudará o modo que eu trato vocês quando voltarmos para Hogwarts.  
"Não se preocupe Professor. O que acontece nas férias, fica nas férias" – diz Jorge em tom de conspiração.  
"Agora para o segundo passo, precisamos fazer você tirar essa capa. Sério Professor, como você aguenta ficar com isso ai o tempo todo durante o verão?" – diz Fred, se levantando e ficando na frente do Professor, examinando sua capa.  
"Sim, sim, meu irmão querido tem razão, você deve ficar morrendo de calor embaixo de toda essa roupona. Você precisa de mais estilo professor. Quem sabe até alguma cor." – disse Jorge, também se levantando e ficando ao lado do irmão.  
Os gêmeos puxam Snape para ficar de pé e dão voltar ao lado dele, enquanto o professor olha espantado para seus alunos e os outros dois homens dão risada.  
"Ok, a capa definitivamente deve ir." – diz Jorge, desabotoando a capa do professor e jogando na poltrona.  
O professor fica sem reação enquanto os quatro observam ele.  
"Preto, deveria ter adivinhado professor. Sinceramente, você não tem nenhuma outra cor no seu guarda-roupa além de preto?" – pergunta Fred, olhando para a camisa preta que o Professor usa embaixo da capa.  
"Ãh...eu tenho algumas camisas brancas e verde." – responde o professor.  
"Não, não professor. Branco é muito comum e verde é muito sonserina, o que você precisa realmente é de uma camisa salmão." - diz Jorge.  
"SALMÃO? VOCÊ TÁ DOIDO WEASLEY? EU NÃO VOU VESTIR SALMÃO." – grita Snape, pegando sua capa e a vestindo novamente.  
"Qual o problema professor? Salmão é sexy. Se você cortar um pouco seu cabelo também, tenho certeza que vai fazer o maior sucesso com as mulheres." – disse Fred, tentando pegar no cabelo de Snape. Severo bate na mão do menino.  
"Eu não quero fazer sucesso com as mulheres Weasley."  
"Com os homens então." – retrucou Jorge, com uma piscadinha.  
Snape cora e se levanta, saindo da sala.  
"Bom, tá ai sua resposta Sirius..." – diz Fred divertido, indo até a lareira.  
"Está tarde e mamãe deve estar ficando preocupada. Outro dia a gente volta trazendo uma camisa salmão para o professor Snape. Até mais." – completa Jorge, entrando na lareira e jogando o flú chamando 'A Toca'.

Em seu quarto Snape pensava sobre o que aconteceu durante o dia. Ele jogou Snap Explosivo com seus dois rivais e seus dois alunos. E ele gostou. Ele não jogava aquele jogo desde que ainda era um aluno e a muito tempo não se divertia tanto assim. Por um momento ele se deixou relaxar e curtir. Sem ter que se preocupar com guerras, mestres e mortes. Quando os gêmeos Weasleys discutiam melhoras em seu visual e os outros dois homens olhavam a cena se divertindo, Snape também achou engraçado. Até quando os gêmeos sugeriram que ele usasse camisa salmão ele, apesar de não ter dito nada, gostou da ideia. Mas quando foi mencionado gostar de homens, Snape ficou com medo. Desde jovem quando percebeu que se sentia atraído pelo mesmo sexo, Snape tentou negar por muitos anos, se segurando na ideia de amar Lily, mas finalmente quando após ela morrer Snape não podia mais negar. Sim, ele amava Lily, mas como uma irmã. Ele se sentia atraído por outros homens. Ele guardou esse segredo consigo por todos esses anos, até chegando a dormir com mulheres para esconder sua sexualidade de seus 'amigos' comensais. Somente Dumbledore sabe a verdade. E agora os gêmeos Weasleys, Lupin e Black. Severo tentou esconder isso não por ter vergonha. Não, desde que aceitou isso sobre si mesmo, Snape não sente vergonha de ser Gay. Snape esconde por medo de zoação. Após passar por anos de bullying na escola, Snape tenta evitar situações que ele possa parecer fraco ou discriminado por outros. E apesar do mundo bruxo aceitar e ter muitos casais gays, Snape sempre teve algum receio quanto a se expor. Mas agora quatro pessoas sabem. E quando Snape olhou para eles antes de sair da sala, não encontrou nojo ou repulsa, somente compreensão e aceitação.

Enquanto isso, na sala Lupin e Sirius ainda estão pensando sobre o que aconteceu a alguns minutos.  
"O que Fred quis dizer com ai está a sua resposta Sirius?" – pergunta Sirius, confuso.  
"Você realmente precisa perguntar Sirius? Você não foi muito sutil enquanto olhava descaradamente para Snape durante o jogo de Snap Explosivo. E o jeito que ele te olhava de volta... Até um cego podia sentir toda aquela tensão sexual entre vocês." – Lupin responde como se explicando algo óbvio para uma criança de cinco anos.  
"Então...quer dizer... você sabe..." – resmungou Sirius, olhando preocupado para o amigo.  
"Não se preocupe Sirius. O que te fizer feliz, você tem meu apoio almofadinhas." – respondeu Lupin, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo e saindo da sala.

Sirius ficou acordado aquela noite, pensando nas conversas do dia. Descobrir que seu rival também era gay o deixou esperançoso e ao mesmo tempo apavorado. Apavorado porque não sabia porque se sentia daquele jeito. Deveria odiá-lo, afinal, esse é o seboso, seu maior rival. Mas quanto mais pensava no assunto, mas Snape parecia interessante. E agora que tinha certeza que ele também é gay ele tinha uma chance. E não iria desperdiçar. '_Snape não perde por esperar'._

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

No dia seguinte, após o café da manhã trazido pelos gêmeos Weasley novamente, Dumbledore apareceu em Grimmauld Place pelo Flú.  
"Alvo, por favor me diga que você está aqui para tirar esses malditos feitiços me prendendo nessa casa." – perguntou Snape, se levantando da poltrona que estava na biblioteca assim que viu o diretor passando pela lareira.  
"Ah, na verdade Severo, eu acho que seria bom você ficar mais um tempo aqui, sabe, só para..." – começou o velho, mas Snape o interrompeu;  
"Só para o que seu velho caduco, eu já estou curado, veja, estou bem, não preciso ficar aqui. Preciso ir para a minha casa, tenho poções para fazer."  
"Tenho certeza que você pode fazer suas poções aqui sem problemas. Acho que Sirius não se importaria se você usasse o laboratório de poções dele, e posso pedir para um elfo trazer os seus materiais e ingredientes que você precisar." – respondeu o diretor.  
"Mas e se o Lorde das Trevas me convocar? Eu preciso aparatar até ele imediatamente. E estou preso nessa casa." – Snape já estava ficando nervoso com o diretor.  
"Não se preocupe Severo, eu não me esqueci disso. Os feitiços em volta da casa vão deixar você sair caso você seja convocado." – respondeu o diretor, fazendo Snape bufar e se sentar novamente na poltrona.  
"Bom, agora que já esclarecemos isso diretor, porque o Senhor está aqui?" – perguntou Remo, de onde ele e Sirius estavam sentados no sofá, se divertindo com a discussão entre Snape e Dumbledore.  
"Ah, sim, claro, só queria avisá-los, meninos, que depois de amanhã as 21:00 horas teremos uma reunião da Ordem aqui. Molly virá um pouco antes para preparar uma janta para todos os membros." – e com isso Dumbledore entra na lareira e vai embora antes que algum dos três possam perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Algumas horas depois dois elfos aparecem na biblioteca para avisar Snape que vários caldeirões e ingredientes de poções foram trazidos de sua casa para Grimmauld Place. Snape então vai para o laboratório trabalhar em sua pesquisa e deixa os outros dois homens sozinhos.

À noite os três vão para a cozinha jantar, outra vez Severo cozinhou. Por causa de sua infância Severo teve que aprender a se virar e preparar sua própria comida se não quisesse passar fome. Por ser um mestre de poções, sempre gostou de cozinhar, pois achava parecido com o preparo de poções, nos dois você tem que preparar os ingredientes, colocar para cozinhar no fogo, mexer, e cuidar para não queimar. Por isso Severo é um ótimo cozinheiro, e os outros dois homens adoram sua comida.

Assim que termina de comer, Sirius propõe que eles joguem um jogo de Eu Nunca com umas garrafas de Vodka que achou em uma das salas da casa. Os três concordam e se sentam na sala, cada um em uma poltrona para jogar. Sirius enche três copos de Vodka e passa para cada um.  
"Bom, como foi minha ideia, eu vou começar então. Eu nunca preguei uma peça no Dumbledore." – diz Sirius, virando o seu copo de Vodka rindo, seguido de Remo.  
"Infantil" – diz Snape olhando emburrado.  
"Nem vem Snape, foi muito engraçado...Até Dumbledore achou graça." – respondeu Sirius, gargalhando.  
"Eu nunca preguei uma peça na Professora McGonagall." – continuou Lupin, fazendo um brinde com Sirius e os dois virando o copo, rindo.  
"Sinceramente, se for pra ficar ouvindo vocês dois falando sobre o que vocês e o resto do seu grupo de idiotas faziam na escola, eu prefiro voltar para o laboratório, tenho muito o que fazer." – diz Snape, se levantando da mesa, mas uma mão de Sirius o para.  
"Ok, vamos parar tá bom? Senta ai e vamos continuar o jogo. Sua vez."  
Assim eles continuaram por mais umas duas horas, jogando, bebendo e dando muita risada. Até Severo entrou no clima e se soltou mais depois de uns cinco copos de Vodka.  
"Eu nunca matei uma pessoa." – diz Snape olhando para a mesa com o olhar distante, levando o copo até a boca e tomando um gole da vodka.  
Os outros dois ficam olhando para o homem, sem reação. Claro que eles sabem que ele teve que fazer algumas coisas com os comensais da morte para continuar espionando para a ordem, mas ouvi-lo admitir assim, deixou o clima pesado entre eles. Para quebrar o clima, Remo resolve continuar o jogo.  
"Eu nunca transei com outro homem."  
Com as mãos tremulas de tanto beber Severo leva o copo até a boca novamente, e para seu espanto, Sirius repete o movimento e vira o copo.  
Severo fica olhando para Sirius espantado, pois não sabia que o outro homem também era Gay. Sirius sempre se orgulhou de ser mulherengo quando adolescente, andando com uma garota diferente a cada semana.  
Sentindo o clima esquentando na sala novamente, Remo sai da sala para dar privacidade para os dois, sem nenhum perceber.  
"Você é gay?" – pergunta Snape, ainda espantado.  
"Sou." – responde Sirius calmamente.  
"Mas, você tava sempre dando em cima de todas as garotas da escola."  
"Err... Eu demorei um tempo para aceitar isso. Na verdade, só consegui aceitar depois que já tinha me formado de Hogwarts. Fiquei com várias garotas pensando que talvez eu pudesse mudar, mas não deu muito certo. Depois disso eu comecei a sair com homens." - respondeu Sirius.  
"Entendo." – disse Snape, sem jeito. Ele havia percebido enquanto Sirius falava que Lupin não estava mais na sala e estava desconfortável de estar sozinho com Sirius agora que sabia isso sobre ele.  
Finalmente Severo havia conseguido admitir para si mesmo que estava sentindo algo pelo outro homem, mas estava com medo que o outro não sentisse o mesmo. Afinal, só porque ele admitiu ser gay, não quer dizer que também sinta algo por ele. Os dois sempre se odiaram e Severo não pensava que o homem tivesse mudado sua opinião sobre ele de uma hora pra outra. E isso o deixa depressivo.  
"Está tarde, vou me retirar. Boa noite Black." – diz Snape, se levantando para sair, mas após vários copos de Vodka, Severo cambaleia e Sirius se levanta para ajudar o outro homem a ficar em pé.  
"Acho que você bebeu demais, Severo." – diz Sirius, chamando o homem pelo primeiro nome pela primeira vez. "Eu te ajudo."  
"Eu não preciso de sua ajuda Black, estou bem." – diz Snape, se soltando do outro com raiva.  
"Ei, calma ai Snape. Só to tentando ajudar." – pergunta Sirius espantado com a mudança do outro.  
"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda Black." – Snape quase grita.  
"Qual o seu problema Snape?" – grita Sirius.  
"Você é meu problema Black. Agora me deixa em paz." – Snape tenta andar de novo, mas quase cai e Sirius tem que segurar ele novamente.  
"Droga Severo, porque você virou um babaca de uma hora pra outra? Eu pensei que nós estávamos nos dando bem. Eu pensei..." – Sirius começa, mas para, olhando para o chão.  
"Pensou o que?" – pergunta Snape olhando para ele atentamente.  
"Nada. Esquece. Eu bebi demais e por um momento ali pensei que talvez você sentisse o mesmo, mas é só a bebida." – responde Sirius, soltando Severo e saindo da sala, deixando um Severo pasmo para trás.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Severo não conseguia dormir, com tudo o que tinha na cabeça. Decidiu então ir para o laboratório fazer poções. Enquanto cortava ingredientes e mexia caldeirões Severo pensava sobre a conversa que teve com Sirius. O homem tinha praticamente admitido que sentia algo por ele. Mas Black passou doze anos em Azkaban, e está foragido desde então. Severo é o primeiro homem que ele tem contato além do melhor amigo Lupin. Com esse pensamento, Severo se desanima '_É claro, ele está solitário. Esses sentimentos que pensa ter por mim é só solidão após anos sem contato com outra pessoa.'  
_Distraído sentindo pena de si mesmo, Severo não percebe o caldeirão ao seu lado borbulhando até que este explode e Severo desmaia.

"Almofadinhas, você viu o Severo hoje?" – perguntou Lupin, quando Sirius entrou na biblioteca após o almoço.  
"Não vi não Aluado. Deve estar no quarto de ressaca. Ele bebeu bastante ontem." – respondeu Sirius, não importando muito.  
"Nós bebemos muito ontem e estamos bem. Se ele estivesse de ressaca, essa hora já era para estar melhor. E outra, Snape é mestre de poção, aposto que ele tem poções contra a ressaca." – disse Lupin, se levantando preocupado.  
Sirius decidiu seguir o amigo em direção ao quarto de Snape e bateram na porta. Nada. Bateram de novo, mas ninguém respondeu.  
"Viu Aluado, ele está dormindo, vamos voltar." – disse Sirius, mas ele também estava começando a se preocupar. E se o homem tivesse tentando pular a janela novamente e caído e se machucado?  
"Snape nunca dorme até tarde." – respondeu Remo, pegando sua varinha e abrindo a porta do quarto com Alohomora. O quarto estava vazio, a cama arrumada indicando que ninguém havia passado a noite ali.  
"Droga Snape. Onde você está?" – perguntava Sirius para ninguém enquanto saia correndo de quarto em quarto atrás de Snape.

"Sirius, Sirius, corre aqui. Eu achei ele. No laboratório." – gritou Lupin ao encontrar Snape desmaiado no laboratório.  
Eles estavam procurando a quase meia hora, quando Remo lembrou que Snape poderia simplesmente ter acordado cedo e ido trabalhar no laboratório. Mas chegando lá, encontrou o homem desmaiado ao lado de um caldeirão explodido, a sala toda coberta por um líquido verde com mau cheiro.  
"O que aconteceu aqui? Que merda de cheiro é esse? Remo, você sabe que poção é essa que explodiu?" – perguntou Sirius, olhando para o laboratório e Snape desesperado.  
"Não sei Sirius, se você esqueceu, eu não era exatamente o melhor aluno de poções. Mas o que quer que for isso, não deve ser coisa boa, precisamos tirar Snape daqui. Me ajuda a levantar ele." – respondeu Lupin, levantando Snape com ajuda de Sirius e levando ele para o quarto dele.  
"Ãhh, o que faremos agora?" – pergunta Sirius, olhando entre Snape desmaiado e o amigo.  
"Em primeiro lugar, acho que devemos tirar a roupa dele, a poção parece estar corroendo o tecido e queimando a pele dele." – Lupin diz e Sirius o olha espantado.  
"Tirar a roupa dele? Mas...mas..." – Sirius começa, mas olha para Severo e percebe que o amigo tem razão.  
Assim que Snape está só de cueca, Lupin vai até o armário de poções e pega uma pomada contra queimadura que passa em todo o corpo de Snape que está queimado com a ajuda de Sirius.

"O que aconteceu?" – pergunta Snape, acordando atordoado.  
"Uma poção explodiu. Encontramos você desmaiado no chão do laboratório com queimaduras por todo o corpo." – respondeu Sirius, de onde estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama de Snape.  
Desde que terminaram de passar a poção em Snape, Sirius e Remo combinaram em fazer turnos sentados ao lado da cama do homem para quando ele acordar. Remo havia acabado de sair para ir dormir a alguns minutos atrás quando Snape acordou. Já era madrugada e Sirius estava quase pegando no sono sentado ali quando ouviu a voz do homem.  
"Porque eu estou sem roupa? E o que raio é essa coisa em mim?" – perguntou Snape, tentando olhar para Sirius bravo, mas sem sucesso, pois parecia estar com dor.  
"Nós tivemos que tirar a sua roupa, estava encharcada com a poção. E isso em você é uma poção para cuidar das queimaduras, então pare de mexer." – respondeu Sirius, batendo na mão de Snape tentando limpar seu corpo.  
"Você está sentindo dor?" – perguntou Sirius preocupado.  
"Não." – respondeu Severo, olhando para o outro lado, tentando segurar um gemido de dor.  
"Você está mentindo. Aqui, tome essa poção, vai ajudar." – disse Sirius, levando o cálice da poção a boca de Severo e fazendo-o beber.  
"Porque você está aqui?" – perguntou Severo, tossindo por causa do gosto ruim da poção.  
"Alguém tinha que estar aqui para responder suas perguntas quando você acordasse. Remo e eu estamos trocando turnos. Ele estava aqui até alguns minutos atrás, mas foi embora pouco antes de você acordar." – responde Sirius, dando um copo de água para Snape, para ajudar com o gosto ruim da poção.  
"Entendo." – diz Snape, parecendo desapontado com a resposta do outro.

"O que você está fazendo Black?" – pergunta Snape ao ver o outro homem levantar da poltrona e se deitar na cama de casal ao lado dele.  
"Eu estou com sono Snape, e aquela poltrona é muito desconfortável." – respondeu Sirius, se ajeitando embaixo do cobertor.  
"Aposto que já dormiu em um lugar muito pior que uma poltrona em Azkaban Black. Mais uma noite não fará a diferença." – disse Snape tentando convencer o outro a sair da cama.  
"Sou um homem livre agora, e se você esqueceu, essa é minha casa, portanto se eu quiser dormir na cama, eu durmo na cama." – retruca Sirius, se virando do outro lado para dormir.  
"Então vai dormir na sua cama, e não na minha."  
"Os incomodados que se mudem Snape." – diz Sirius.  
"Eu sou o doente aqui. Então é você que tem que me mudar." – tenta novamente Severo.  
"Estou muito cansado para sair daqui." – conclui Sirius, bocejando.  
_'Bom, não é a primeira vez que durmo ao lado desse vira-lata e não peguei pulgas até agora, mas uma vez não vai me matar.' _Pensa Severo, se virando para dormir. '_Mas essa é a última vez.'_

Quando Snape acorda novamente, o lugar na cama ao seu lado está vazio e Lupin está sentado na poltrona onde Black estava na noite passada, lendo um livro.  
"Que horas são?" – pergunta Severo, sentando na cama e distraindo Lupin que não tinha percebido que ele havia acordado.  
"Quase meio dia. A poção para a dor que Sirius te deu ontem faz você dormir bastante." – Lupin fala.  
"Eu sei Lobo inútil, eu sou um mestre de poções. Agora cadê minha varinha?" – pergunta.  
Lupin entrega a varinha de Severo e pergunta como ele está.  
"Estou bem Lupin. Nenhuma dor. Não preciso de uma babá na ponta da minha cama tomando conta de mim. Agora saia daqui que eu preciso tomar um banho para tirar essa pomada do meu corpo." – respondeu Severo, empurrando Lupin em direção a porta.

"Severo, nós devíamos conversar." – fala Lupin quando Severo entra na biblioteca após seu banho.  
"Desde quando nós temos algum assunto para conversar lobo?" – pergunta Severo com sarcasmo, se sentando em uma poltrona e pegando seu livro na mesa de centro.  
"É sobre o Sirius." – diz Lupin, conseguindo a atenção de Snape.  
"O que tem Black? E cadê ele?" – pergunta Snape, procurando pela biblioteca, mas não achando ninguém.  
"Ele está alimentando o hipogrifo. E você sabe muito bem sobre o que estou falando Severo, não se faça de desentendido. Já percebi o jeito que você olha para ele." – diz Lupin.  
"Você não sabe nada Lupin. Black é um imbecil e eu o odeio..." – começa Snape.  
"Calado Severo. Eu estou ao seu lado. Sirius é meu amigo e eu desejo que ele seja feliz. Sei que está muito infeliz no momento, após ficar anos em Azkaban e agora trancado nessa casa sozinho. Se ele gosta de você, então..." – diz Lupin e é interrompido por Severo.  
"Gosta de mim? Black gosta de mim? Você está delirando Lupin. Black me odeia desde que nos conhecemos no Expresso de Hogwarts. Se ele quer alguma coisa comigo, o que eu duvido muito, é só alguém para confortá-lo, pois como você mesmo disse, ele está muito sozinho. E se ele quer somente alguém para saciar seus desejos, ele está procurando no lugar errado." – diz Snape irritado.  
"Eu conheço Sirius muito melhor que você Severo. Acredite em mim quando digo que Sirius não está atrás de alguém só por sexo, nem que ele esteja afim de você somente por ser o único homem disponível." – retruca Lupin. "Dê uma chance a ele."  
Com isso Lupin se levanta e sai da sala.  
_  
_"Cadê o Remo?" – pergunta Sirius ao entrar na biblioteca após ter acabado de alimentar seu hipogrifo.  
"Não sei." – responde Severo, se distraindo de seus pensamentos.  
"Bom, a reunião da ordem é em algumas horas, caso você tenha esquecido." – lembrou Sirius.  
"Eu sei, eu sei. Ei Black, ontem, quando você disse que pensou que eu sentisse o mesmo, o que você quis dizer com isso?" – pergunta Snape, olhando diretamente para Sirius, que cora com a lembrança.  
"Eu estava bêbado Snape, esquece." – Sirius fala.  
"E se eu não quiser esquecer? E se você tivesse certo, Black?" – pergunta Snape de novo, se lembrando do que Lupin havia dito '_Dê uma chance a ele._'- . "E se eu sentir o mesmo?"

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Severo sai da sala, deixando Black sozinho para pensar sobre o que ele disse e vai até o laboratório arrumar o estrago causado pela explosão.  
Algumas horas depois os membros da ordem começam a chegar para a reunião. Black e Lupin estão em um canto conversando com Tonks e Snape está sentado em um canto vazio e escuro da cozinha sozinho, esperando Dumbledore chegar. Assim que Molly termina de preparar o jantar ela vem até ele conversar.  
"Severo, você vai ficar para a janta após a reunião né?" – ela começa, para puxar assunto.  
"Claro Molly, como se eu tivesse outra escolha." – Snape responde, mas acrescenta, após ver o olhar confuso da mulher –" Eu estou ficando aqui na casa por um tempo."  
"Ah sim, claro, por causa de Sirius." – diz Molly.  
"O que? Não." – fala Snape exasperado, se lembrando que Molly achava que os dois homens estavam juntos.  
"Não precisa ficar constrangido querido. Eu estou feliz por vocês. Vocês tem todo o meu apoio." – Molly diz um pouco mais alto, chamando a atenção de alguns membros da ordem, que olham para eles com curiosidade.  
"Não Molly, você não entendeu. Nós não temos nada..." – Severo tenta explicar mas Molly o interrompe novamente.  
"Eu entendo que vocês provavelmente querem guardar segredo por enquanto, mas não precisa Severo. Se vocês querem ficar juntos, ninguém vai julgar vocês."  
"Nós não estamos juntos Molly." – Sirius, ao se juntar a conversa, tenta falar baixinho para não ser ouvido pelos outros membros, que agora já estão todos prestando atenção na conversa.  
"Sirius, o amor é para mostrar. Não precisa esconder, eu estou muito feliz pelos dois. Sempre achei que atrás de todo aquele ódio existia um sentimento muito mais profundo. Vocês formam um lindo casal." – conclui Molly sonhadora, saindo da cozinha.  
Sirius e Snape trocam olhares apavorados e olham para as pessoas presentes na cozinha. Todos os membros da ordem ali reunidos estão olhando para os dois estranhamente. Em alguns segundos todos os membros voltam a conversar baixinho em grupinhos, olhando para os dois toda hora, deixando bem claro que estão fofocando sobre o que ouviram.  
Sentindo pena dos dois homens ainda congelados de choque no canto da cozinha, Lupin e Tonks vão até eles para conversar.  
"Você nem pra me contar que tava namorando né priminho" – diz Tonks, dando um soco no braço de Sirius, fingindo indignação.  
"Eu não to namorando." – diz Sirius baixinho para ela. –" Molly está doida, ela interpretou uma conversa errada e agora está com a impressão que Snape e eu estamos em um relacionamento. Mas não é verdade."  
" 'Não acho que Molly vai contar para ninguém. Depois vocês explicam para ela a situação', excelente ideia Lupin. Agora todos da Ordem pensam que Black e eu estamos namorando. Por que raios eu fui ouvir você." – diz Snape sarcasticamente, imitando as palavras do homem de alguns dias atrás.  
"Então, alguém quer me explicar o que aconteceu e porque Molly iria pensar uma coisa dessas?" – pergunta a _metamorfomaga, rindo da situação que os dois homens se encontram. Lupin e Sirius então explicam tudo para Tonks enquanto Severo vai atrás de Molly, mas não a encontra._

"Sentem-se todos por favor, para que possamos dar início a reunião." – começou Dumbledore de onde estava parado na ponta da grande mesa na cozinha.  
Sirius interrompe rapidamente o diretor, pedindo para fazer um anúncio rápido para os membros da ordem.  
"Você se importa em dar o anúncio após a reunião Sirius? Eu tenho que começar logo, pois tenho que ir embora após a reunião. Bom então, vamos seguir..." – diz Dumbledore, sem esperar uma resposta de Sirius, que bufa decepcionado.  
**  
**_A reunião dura aproximadamente duas horas, mas quase nada é resolvido. Como Voldemort não está agindo ainda e o ministério está negando a volta dele, a Ordem não tem muito para fazer no momento além de recrutar e treinar novos membros. Dumbledore convoca todos os membros da ordem para treinos semanais em Grimmauld Place, e pede a Snape, Shacklebolt e Lupin dar os treinos. Em um quarto vazio da casa, o diretor pede para os três homens criarem em lugar para os treinos acontecerem e divide o resto dos membros em três grupos menores. Um grupo virá a sede da Ordem as terças-feiras treinar com Lupin, o segundo grupo treinará com Shacklebolt todas as quartas e o último grupo com Snape de quinta. Sirius, que está sem experiência com feitiços de defesa após doze anos preso é selecionado para o grupo que treinará com Snape. Apesar da maioria dos membros serem aurores treinados, Dumbledore acha que um treinamento extra não fará mal a ninguém.  
_**  
**"Agora você pode dar o seu comunicado Sirius." – disse Dumbledore, dando por encerrada a reunião e se levantando para sair da cozinha.  
Sirius se levanta, tentando chamar a atenção dos outros membros, que começaram a levantar também e sair da casa pelo flú ou desaparatando.  
"Espera, eu preciso falar uma coisa." – Sirius tentava, sem sucesso chamar os membros de volta.  
"DROGA" – Sirius grita quando fica somente umas 10 pessoas na cozinha, para a diversão de Lupin e Tonks.  
"Então Sirius, o que você queria nos dizer?" – perguntou Shacklebolt que havia ficado para o jantar.  
"Eu e Snape não estamos em um relacionamento. Não tem nada acontecendo entre nós." – Sirius começa a falar para os membros que prestam atenção e virando para Molly, ele continua –"Molly, você entendeu errado, nós não estamos dormindo juntos."  
"Oh, mas eu pensei que você havia dito..." – Molly tenta se explicar.  
"Eu disse que eu passei a noite acordado por causa dele, mas não que nós fizemos...bom... o que você pensou. Ele apareceu aqui de madrugada todo machucado após ser torturado por Voldemort e eu tive que cuidar de seus ferimentos, mais nada." – Sirius finalmente conseguiu se explicar.  
"Oh Severo, você está bem querido? O que aconteceu?" – Molly perguntou, andando até o lado de Severo e puxando ele de pé para ela olhar para ele, para a irritação do homem.  
"Eu estou bem Molly." – Snape respondeu, dando a volta na mesa para longe da mulher.  
"Bom, então está explicado né. Eu e Snape não estamos juntos." – diz Sirius em tom de conclusão.  
"Ah sim, mas vocês tem certeza queridos? Fred e Jorge mencionou que vocês se deram muito bem juntos no dia que eles vieram aqui. Eles também mencionaram que vocês pareciam muito felizes juntos." – Diz Molly, fazendo tanto Snape quanto Sirius engasgarem no copo de suco de abóbora que bebiam e os outros membros da ordem na cozinha rirem.  
"Nós temos certeza Molly. Não há nada acontecendo. Nós só decidimos ser mais civis um com o outro para o nosso próprio bem, já que estamos presos nessa casa juntos." – Respondeu Snape, olhando feio para a mulher, que resolveu abandonar o assunto por hora e serviu o jantar.

Após todos jantarem, os outros membros da ordem da Fênix e Molly se retiraram para suas casas, deixando Severo, Sirius e Remo sozinhos na casa novamente.  
"Só eu acho que essa noite foi um fracasso total? Metade dos membros da ordem ainda acham que eu e Snape estamos namorando." – resmunga Sirius irritado, sentando em uma poltrona na sala.  
"Bom, na próxima reunião vocês conversam com o restante dos membros se vocês se importam tanto com o que eles pensam. Ou vocês podem sempre começar a namorar já que todo mundo já pensa que vocês estão." – diz Lupin, subindo as escadas para seu quarto, deixando os outros dois homens olhando atrás dele surpresos.

**TBC...**


End file.
